Plants
The Island is home to a wide variety of plants. They have figured directly into the storyline of Lost on several occasions. Trees }} * Banyan trees, also known as "strangler figs" (Ficus benghalensis), start their life as an epiphyte when its seeds germinate in the cracks and crevices on a host tree, or on structures like buildings and bridges. **Charlie was hanged by Ethan Rom from a banyan tree. **Banyan trees have been repeatedly featured, usually as shelter from danger such as polar bears or the Monster. **Karl was hiding in a banyan tree close to the Others' encampment. * Among the vegetation are fruit-bearing mango, papaya, and guava plants. There are also bananas, passionfruit, coconuts, and carambola up on the hill. They all have been used as food by the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. * Mr. Eko made a stick with Bible verses from a branch on the beach. *Objects have been found overhead in trees, such as the bodies of Seth Norris and Nadine, Charlie's guitar, and Henry Gale's balloon. The plot device used is that the object is nowhere to be seen, but a character has not thought yet to look straight up. *Ana Lucia killed Goodwin with a stick. *Sawyer was carried on a makeshift stretcher made of sticks. *Mr. Eko built a church out of logs. *A tree was used by Kate, Sayid, and Locke to traverse over the sonar fence. *A tree was marked to indicate Ethan's old drop-off point of medicines. . Shrubs *The entrances to the Arrow, the Staff, and the Swan were covered by an overgrowth of plants. Flowers }} *Ben told Locke that Anthuriums marked the location of the hidden elevator to the Orchid station. **Dave led Hurley through a patch of Anthuriums while heading to the cliff. **Mr. Eko talked to Yemi in a field of Anthuriums. *In 1977, Sawyer surprised Juliet with a sunflower *Anthuriums surround the location of The Source and other Wells. Medicinal plants * Sun created a garden. ** Sun created a plant remedy of crushed eucalyptus leaves to help Shannon overcome an asthma attack. ** A notable plant in Sun's garden was the Aloe vera. Sun used aloe plants for toothpaste and rash treatment. Eko treated cuts with aloe leaves and Jack applied them on Juliet's mark. Aloe vera, also known as the medicinal aloe, is a species of succulent plant that probably originated in Northern Africa. Aloe vera grows in arid climates and is widely distributed in Africa and other arid areas. The species is frequently cited as being used in herbal medicine. There have been many scientific studies of the use aloe vera, some of it conflicting. Despite these limitations, there is some preliminary evidence that Aloe vera extracts may be useful in the treatment of diabetes and elevated blood lipids in humans. These positive effects are thought to be due to the presence of compounds such as polysaccharides, mannans, anthraquinones, and lectins. Also cures falling hair and wounds. *Locke's drug that he used to send Boone into a hallucinogenic state was derived from plants. Vegetables *In 1977, Juliet prepared a meal using carrots, peppers, cucumbers, eggplants, mushrooms, tomatoes, and lettuce. Bamboo Bamboo is a large, hollow, wooden treelike plant that grows mainly in tropic to sub-tropic areas. It is one of the most abundant types of vegetation used on the Island by many of the Oceanic 815 survivors. * The very first scene of the series featured Jack waking up in a bamboo grove. * All shelters made by the survivors of Oceanic 815 were made of bamboo, except Eko's church. * Michael's rafts consisted mainly of bamboo. * The kitchen was made out of bamboo, as was the dining table Sayid and Charlie worked on. * John Locke made Aaron's cradle out of bent bamboo. * The ladders used to descend to the cliffside cave were made from bamboo and rope. * Ben used a bamboo shovel to dig his own grave. * The Source was located in a bamboo grove. * As Jack stumbled through the bamboo grove to the spot where he woke up, he died, with Vincent lying beside him. See also *Animals *Garden *Drug Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists Category:Root